1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a material for keys of keyboard musical instruments.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-077445, filed Mar. 23, 2007, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
All patents, patent applications, patent publications, scientific articles, and the like, which will hereinafter be cited or identified in the present application, will hereby be incorporated by reference in their entirety in order to describe more fully the state of the art to which the present invention pertains.
Natural ivory is an ideal material for keys of keyboard musical instruments such as piano, organ, and accordion. Natural ivory can not be used in view of the environmental protection. Instead of natural ivory, an acrylic resin has often been used for keys of keyboard musical instruments. The acrylic resin key has almost no hygroscopicity. The surface of the acrylic resin key is slippery at high humidity. The slippery key is unsuitable for musical performance.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication, No. 2-146592 discloses that, for keys of keyboard musical instruments, an inorganic porous material is mixed to a resin which is a base resin, thereby increasing hygroscopicity. The porous material embedded near the surface of the key may absorb moisture such as sweat from a finger of a performer, thereby providing dry-feeling to a performer. The porous material in the key may also absorb stain. Use of the keys of keyboard musical instruments for long time can make the key stained.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for a material for keys of keyboard musical instruments. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.